<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy One Shot of Trinity by Yuizae (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280595">Holy One Shot of Trinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yuizae'>Yuizae (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, holy trinity, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yuizae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The list of short shot of this https://twitter.com/NewestWin/status/1300564280840839168?s=20 .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gun/New, Krist/New, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, New/Off, NewSingtoOff, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Offnewtay, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat, Tay/Gun, TayOffGun, kristNewSingto, multi - Relationship, others, singto/new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy One Shot of Trinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OFF-NEW-TAY where in:</p>
<p>TayOff are best friends since nappy, they share a same stories, experiences, life together but will they willing to share New to each other?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The first time Tay saw him was late afternoon at the very same café he used to hang out with his college friends before going home. Tay was rushing inside to shelter and wait for the unexpected rain. Tay badly wants to drink a strong hot coffee with no sugar. Tay was seating at the corner of the café with a small space beside the window away from the other costumer but enough to see who enters the café. And that rainy afternoon someone entered the café --- he gasped in shock to see a most beautiful person he ever seen. The guy has pale white skin, black hair which looks so soft, a wide doe eyes and a pinkish pouty lips. He was wearing soft pink pastel shirt with a blue cardigan with a navy jeans and black sneakers. The guys carrying a small sling bag. He went to the counter right away and smile to Podd who owner and barista of the café. Podd give the guy a big smile and nodding to every word the guy says. Tay combusting when the guy smile to Podd and step as side to wait for his order. Tay can’t even move to go and asked the guy’s name. Tay was stunned to guy’s beauty until the left and leaving Tay heartbroken. Tay come back again and wait for the guy but it did not appear and two weeks. Tay regret he don’t have courage to stand up to ask the guy name and number. Podd don’t even know who is the guy. Until now he thinks that guy. He even calls it <em>The one that got away.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Off walking his little nephew to her school, he always does that every morning of Tuesday and Thursday because that’s the only holiday and he wants to spend time with her. Off really love his little nephew Nari. That same morning, he saw the <em>man of his dream</em>. Off holding Nari’s hand while walking to the other side of the road when he saw him seating at the bus stop reading his book. He looks aesthetic with his wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt inside, black jeans and pair of sneakers. The guy has petite body but you can see he’s actually fit and more like sexy and gorgeous. Off thinks that the time stop because he can’t even hear Nari’s voice anymore and only focus to the beautiful man on the other side of the road. Off finally only snap when a bus came blocking his view and Nari’s pulling his hand hard with a big pout to his face. He dejected that he can’t do anything he badly want to run to the other side of the road, the destiny even on his side the crosswalk is on his green light but he can’t leave his girl alone, he complicating if he will carry Nari and run to the other side and approach the guy but the girl will only give him tantrum so decided to drop Nari’s lead to the school and last try to see the guy’s bus but he can’t see the bus number of it. Off comes back another day to same bus station and wait for the guy but the it did not show up. He even tried ride a different ride for a week until he finally realized he missed his opportunity to meet his man of his dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Off and Tay is best friend since grade school and knows everything about each other. They living together now. Tay as professional photographer and Off as a famous model they known as a one package knowing they do things together and even share everything together. They share to each other the story of the One that got away and The man of his dreams. They laugh about it knowing how foolish they don’t man up. One day they decided to go on a trip to beach and relax after a busy schedule of them. With Tay load of pictorials schedules and editing to do. Off’s busy schedule of modeling and fashion show. They want a time to unwind and more likely to get laid.  They arrived to small private resort that their other best buddy Arm suggested. They settled and enjoying their first day and second day on the resort meet some hang out to guest. Afternoon of their 3<sup>rd</sup> day at the resort, Tay is busy looking at the photos from his camera and Off went to the restroom. Tay try to take picture of the restaurant when he recognizes a familiar face. He almost drops his camera, <em>The One that got away</em>! He stands to his seat right away and walks to the guy, he will not let miss this opportunity! He walks to the guy, memorizing every details of his face while the guy reading his book and scrolling to his ipad. He at the corner of the restaurant. Tay almost reach him when Off appear to his side.</p>
<p>Off need to wash his hand now, leaving Tay at the side. Off drying his hand on the side when he saw a familiar face, he knows that face the very beautiful face reflecting to the mirror, <em>The man of his dream</em>! He smiles, folds his handkerchief while walking to the guy. Off will never going to miss this chance to finally talk to his dream.  Off walks to the guy’s place mesmerize to the guy’s beauty, he is still beautiful and more stunning in near. Off snap to his thought when Tay stand to his side.</p>
<p>“Tay, what are you doing here?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Off! Peng! The one that got away is here! I’ll gonna ask his name! I will not miss this chance!” Tay said. Off smile brightly to his friend and tap his shoulder.</p>
<p>“dang Peng! GO! I see my Man of my dreams too! Finally, let’s go get our man!” Off said.</p>
<p>Tay only nodded and continue to walks but suddenly stop when Off follows him. Off looks confused too when Tay walks to the same area .</p>
<p>“Wait? Peng?” Tay stop and turn to his friend.</p>
<p>“Why are you following me?” Tay asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not following you.” Off said.</p>
<p>They both turn to guy who is seating to the side alone and turn back to each other. They both frown and Tay point the guy, because at that moment they both know something.</p>
<p>“He’s Mine.”</p>
<p>“He’s Mine.”</p>
<p>They say at the same time. They both know they will do anything if they saw the guy again. They will never miss time. But it seems like destiny is not on their side.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>They fucking both like a same guy!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please understand that English is not my first language. Thank you so much for reading my stories and please never hesitate to leave a comment. Thank you again and take care.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>